Identidades
by xAshleyG
Summary: Adrien es Chat Noir. Parecía que cuánto más su cabeza repetía aquella frase, menos le era posible creer aquello. ¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz? Era bastante claro que Chat estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Estás decepcionada ¿verdad? No, simplemente hizo que me diera cuenta que no te conozco en lo más mínimo.


Por su cabeza pasaban con rapidez cada una de las escenas que llevaron a que su identidad fuera descubierta. Aquella lucha con ese Akuma, como Chat Noir se sacrificaba una vez más para salvarla, el momento en el que tardó varios minutos para poder poner su plan en acción y finalmente, cuando terminaron corriendo hacia un callejón, en donde sus máscaras desaparecieron por completo.

No recuerda si sintió alivio o terror, la primera vez que sus ojos reconocieron a su compañero de clase. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y su corazón latió con rapidez, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro.

 _No, tú no._

Fue lo primero que dijo antes de salir huyendo con cobardía, sin atreverse a decir una palabra más y dejando al chico con un dolor en el pecho, al sentirse completamente rechazado.

 _Al parecer jamás tendría una oportunidad con aquella heroína que había capturado su corazón por completo._

Su desesperación la llevó a lo alto de la torre Eiffel.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro al ver la cruda realidad y ni siquiera su moteado traje, parecía aliviar un poco el frío que se había instaurado en su pecho.

Adrien es Chat Noir...

Adrien es Chat Noir...

Adrien es...

Parecía que cuánto más su cabeza repetía aquella frase, menos le era posible creer aquello.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz?

Era bastante claro que Chat estaba enamorado de Ladybug y ella al estar enamorada de su verdadera identidad, podría darse cuenta que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 _Eso era una vil mentira._

Chat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug, no de Marinette y por lo tanto, Adrien amaba a Ladybug no a ella y la triste realidad, es que ella tampoco amaba al gatito.

Le tenía muchísimo aprecio, pero todavía aquel modelo ocupaba su corazón y no le era posible ver ambas partes en una sola persona.

 _Eran tan diferentes..._

Chat Noir era atrevido, coqueto, pésimo bromista, arriesgado, un poco encantador y admitámoslo, demasiado insistente para su propio bien, lo cual lo hacía algo imprudente y descuidado. Por otro lado, su Adrien era tímido, reservado, amable e inteligente.

¿Cómo es que sabía más cosas acerca de un chico del que antes no conocía ni su nombre, que de aquel que se juraba eternamente enamorada?

¿Qué más podía decir de Adrien a parte de la larga lista de actividades a las que estaba inscrito?

¿Qué sabia ella de sus gustos, intereses y motivaciones?

Sabía que le gustaban los videojuegos, claro...

¿Pero acaso había tenido con él una conversación de más de cinco minutos?

Su maldita timidez no dejaba que le hablara y cuando lograba decir un par de palabras, siempre se veía completamente patética su lado.

Estaba claro, se había enamorado de alguien que no conocía.

Se preguntaba si en serio aquello podía llamarse amor de todas formas.

Tal vez simplemente le gustaba y estaba un poco (o muy), obsesionada con él.

Mientras tuviera millones de fotos en su cuarto y se supiera de memoria su horario, no podía ser una buena señal.

Era claro que Chat era aquella parte de Adrien que temía ser mostrada ante el mundo y que al igual que a ella, su identidad le daba algo de la libertad que le faltaba en su día a día.

¿Era Adrien una simple máscara? Alguien que simplemente seguía órdenes de su padre y que temía decepcionar a todos.

Quería conocer al verdadero Adrien, pero estaba segura que él no querría verla ni en pintura, luego de que hubiera salido huyendo hace unas horas.

-Buenas noches mi Lady- susurró una voz a su lado que la hizo estremecer. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y una mueca de tristeza se instauró en su rostro, al no ver ninguna sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Atrás había quedado el buen humor y coquetería que caracterizaba a su adorable gatito.

-Hola Chat- respondió esquiva fijando de nuevo sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Por primera vez, un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ellos. No era como las noches de patrullaje en la que ambos se sentían a gusto con la compañía del otro y duraban horas conversando acerca de sí mismos, sin revelar del todo sus identidades. Este era un momento en el que sus inseguridades se proyectaban ante ellos y no les permitían ver sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Estás decepcionada ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio con frustración- ¿Tanto te desagrado saber que Adrien es Chat Noir? Sé que como Adrien tampoco te agrado mucho, pero al menos podrías intentar ser sincera conmigo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestionó extrañada al escuchar su último comentario y a punto de soltar la risa- ¿Crees que Adrien no me agrada?

-Siempre te ves incómoda cuando hablas conmigo, tartamudeas y parece que te dieran ganas de salir corriendo- afirmó resignado- Sé que eres mi amiga, pero no entiendo por qué con mi alter ego eres tan distinta.

Una suave risa salió de la peliazul y tuvo que morderse los labios, al notar la mirada molesta de su compañero, al creer que se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos.

-Estoy diciéndote que estoy celoso de mi mismo y tú te ríes divertida por ello, eres cruel bugaboo.

-Lo siento Chat, pero es increíble que no te des cuenta- explicó limpiando algunas lágrimas de diversión que habían salido de su rostro- Si me comporto de esa manera con Adrien, es porque me gusta ¿Crees que me tomaría el trabajo de darle un regalo de navidad hecho a mano a alguien que no me agrada?- susurró avergonzada sintiendo sus mejillas arder- Estoy enamorada de Adrien, o al menos eso creo.

Su corazón latió con velocidad ante la confesión de sus compañera, pero al escuchar aquella ultima frase, no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza.

-¿Saber que soy Chat Noir fue tan malo que hizo que dudaras de tus sentimientos?

-No gatito, simplemente hizo que me diera cuenta que no te conozco en lo más mínimo- respondió con tristeza- No puedes amar aquello que no conoces por completo.

-Pero yo si amo a Ladybug- afirmó con seguridad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con rencor- ¿Por ser valiente, decidida, asombrosa y lista?- continuó- Te recuerdo que la verdadera es torpe, tímida, pésima estudiante y un desastre en matemáticas.

-Eres valiente cada vez que enfrentas a Cloe ante una injusticia, decidida cuando no temes ayudar a tus amigos aunque tengas que pasar por encima de quién sea, una asombrosa líder de clase y una excelente estudiante, cuando decides llegar temprano a clase- contratacó con una dulce sonrisa logrando que el corazón de su compañera latiera con fuerza- Puedo ayudarte con matemáticas cuando quieras- termino coqueto corriendo con delicadeza un mechón de su rostro.

-Eso sería una excelente idea- admitió enternecida.

-Sólo déjame conocerte Marinette, te juro que puedo amar a ambas- suplicó con los ojos completamente brillantes- También haré que dejes de verme como un simple amigo y que conozcas por completo a Adrien si es lo que quieres.

-No estoy muy segura- contestó con temor- ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal y nuestra relación se arruina?

-Siempre podemos ser amigos, no hay nadie que pueda romper ese lazo entre nosotros- dijo con una seguridad envidiable y alzando su brazo con fuerza.

-De acuerdo, déjame conocerte Adrien Agreste- asintió con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo.

El gatito respondió con rapidez colocando cuidadosamente su mentón sobre su cabello y cerrando los ojos completamente sonrojado, ante el repentino contacto. Con delicadeza alzó su rostro y sello con fuerza sus labios sobre los de la chica, sacándole un gemido de sorpresa.

-Sólo estoy ayudándote a que me conozcas más rápido mi Lady- admitió con picardía al separarse de su rostro y transformando su muestra en una de terror al ver la expresión de su compañera, la cual había olvidado por un instante que se trataba del amor de su vida y sólo pensaba en un castigo por tal atrevimiento.

-Estás muerto gatito.

 _Tal vez no le tomaría tanto tiempo juntar aquellas personalidades en una sola._


End file.
